prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-24239493-20140101202719/@comment-24004040-20140102112906
Ezra having a twin would be interesting, but like some of you said, it wouldnt make much sense and we wouldnt be seeing the "evil" side of Ezra if Ezra has a twin. I have thought for a long time that Ali and Ezra had a relationship, and I still do. No, Ezra is not Alison's type - he is sensitive and poetic - but, rememer what Ali wrote about the guy she met...how he was better with words, blah blah blah...maybe Ezra was a breath of fresh air for Ali and that is why she was attracted to him. There has to be history there, and the only plausable thing is a relationship of some kind. And its perfect, b/c when Aria finds out, we have a whole new arc to the story and between Ali and Aria. Now...does Ezra want to hurt Ali? That's the big question. I dont think he does I think he simply wants to find her. Something happened between them, and I think Ezra is not the problem, but got caught up in it. Ezra may not have even known how old Ali was. She hung out with an older crowd that summer (CeCe and Wilden), she acts very mature, and looked mature. I just cant wait to see how all of this unfolds, and if they really did have a fling. '' For me it wouldn't be interesting xD I for one don't think Ezra is boars shorts because it's do damn obvious. Yeah, they could play that and say "If people think it's obvious, they will root it out and in the end Ezra is really board shorts!" But the girls talked about the -A lair as board shorts lair and than Ezra was seen it's like TOO predictable. But who knows. And of course there is history, but a relationship between them is not the only reason Ezra might be after her. Ali was really a manipulative bitch, she could have done anything to upset him. And we know that board shorts wasn't just poetic and all, maybe Ali wasn't attracted to that, but to his dark side, she even said that he would kill her if she really was with a child. That, of course, would fit how we saw Ezra (being all sweet and poetic but sometimes really a creep). But Ali didn't look that old. Just look at when she was with CeCe and told her she thought she was pregant. Alison looked like a child compared to the others and I'm pretty sure board shorts would have known. Especially since she was what 13/14 or 15. Aria doesn't look that much older too, yes, but she was already 16 when she met him (I think it was 15/16) and she didn't look so young as Ali (if you ask me. That's only my opinon here). And I'm pretty sure that if Ezra fell into the Ali trap (young girl) than I doubt he would have got close to Aria in like minutes. He would have asked more too be really sure. It didn't look like Ezra had such a relationship before. I mean I can understand those people who believe he is board shorts because it fits perfectly into Ezra's past and how Aria and Ali bumped into him in Hollis (First Secret) and how Ali describes board shorts, but I'm still not 100% convinced xD ''Also, about the twin theory. Spencer may be the one with a twin. And it makes so much sense. The twins that we keep seeing in past episodes...they are blonde, right? That makes us '''not' believe it is Spencer and most have never considered her. But...the twins have beauty marks on their face. One of them has the exact two little marks on her cheeks that Spencer has. Many people are born with blonde hair that darkens as they get older. Also, we have seen posts on here that we have missed a huge clue in the opening. The shirt that is on the body being buried is the same shirt that Spencer has on in the opening. We know Spencer can easily "loose it". We also know that we find out an interesting fact about her this season. One more thing...the Ali Ali Oxen Free....Spencer said she used to play that game with Melissa all the time.....what if it was really her twin she played that with. '' No, I've heard about that. The theory with the moles and with Ali wearing the same dress as Spencer in the Season 1 Poster. I'm pretty sure it's just coincidence that that the twins or one twin have moles that Spencer has too. And I've never rooted anyone out because of hair colour. I did never think that becuase the twins in the story are blonde the real one has too, since Ali told a story and could have changed a lot. I'm pretty sure that many didn't root that out. But Spencer having a twin for me just doesn't make sense. I know the Hastings are a family who probably would keep that a secret, but I'm pretty sure that than Spencer would have told the story or someone from the Hastings family would have at least hinted at something. They are in fact a family capable of doing such things, but I doubt Spencer would keep that a secret since she hates her family secrets and always digs them up. She wouldn't do that if she knew she had a twin. And Ali Ali oxen free, guys it's an -A message. -A just wanted to say with that that the race to find Ali is on. That has nothing to do with Melissa or Spencer playing that game it's a fact, that Ali is hiding and all are searching for her. That's why -A used that message, not because Spencer or Melissa played that game and wanted to drag a connection there. And too the shirt. We know that in the beginnings they (the producers) had to save money and therefore often used things twice (for example some license numbers that were used twice, even seen in Season 4) and it's probably coincidence Ali in the coffin wears the same dress as Spencer on the promotional shoot for Season 1. Because they wanted to save money and just used it twice. Common thing in such shows. ''I know that Ali will not have a twin, that is pretty much locked in. But, there are way too many twin referenes on the show for them to not do it. Yes, they could be on there to throw us off, or to pay reference to the book, but honestly, I will be so disappointed if at least someone doesnt have a twin. '' How can you be sure Ali doesn't have the twin? Becuase the producers and Sasha say so? Of course, they wouldn't brag about it and it's pretty genius for Sasha to even say "maybe with someone else" because than people would think excatly what you think now: "Good, it's not Ali, but who then?" You can't root it out, because NOTHING speaks against it and there are more than a few hints as to the twins really be Ali's. If it's not Ali than CeCe. Because the twin surely has ''ONE ''purpose. To explain the body that is in Ali's coffin. That's like the perfect plan. The girls thought Ali died, so Real Ali had all the time she wanted to plan everything because no one knew that she existed. I'm still a big fan of Ali has the twin theory since many people don't think it happens because it happened in the books and the producers say otherwise (of course they do), but otherwise there is nothing that speaks against it. That french saying in Ali's room, how the twin's look, that they play with the dolls and both want to be the Ali dolls, the ribbon one of the twin has on her dress that later is seen in Ali's box the girls get from Jason. And a lot more. They could have planted that to confuse people, coincidence, yes. But can you 100% root it out? NO. If Ali'snot having the twin I'm pretty sure it's CeCe, because she wore the same clothes as Ali the night and maybe it's her or her twin in that coffin.